


Hydra, Vita Nova

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry doesn't want to be immortal any longer, Horcruxes, Immortality, Light Magic, Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Male Slash, Master of Death, Muggles, Romance, Sexism, Smut, Tom wants to be immortal, WWIII, read that first, this is a sequel fic to Surge de Hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO SURGE DE HYDRA! </p><p>Six hundred years after their marriage, the world has changed. Having over 1.5 billion living descendants, Harry and Tom's lines are creating Squibs from too much inbreeding. It was time for a change. Death agreed to take them to a new dimension, to start over. They didn't expect to be enemies and have a war to end in this new land. Or the fact that they wouldn't be together. Death had a twisted sense of humor. What to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Surge de Hydra.
> 
> Harry and Tom are over 600 years old. They have a lot of descendants. Out of 3.5 billion magicals, they are responsible for 1.5 billion of them.
> 
> Second chapter is where it all starts if you didn't read the first chaper from Surge de Hydra.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**FIRST CHAPTER!**

**SEQUEL!**

* * *

Harrison Potter Riddle stared at the sun as it set behind the clouds. The world was coming to blows.

The year was 2615 and things had changed.

In 2200, the United States of America started the third World War. This was in retaliation to a supposed terrorist attack on their country and within a week, they bombed the supposed offender - Iran - off the map. All the surrounding countries, which had been partially affected in the blast, immediately forced down their anger at each other and joined forces to defend the rest of the Middle East and declare war on the USA.

It took nearly a year before nearly all of the world was involved.

Spain and Portugal entered at the same time. Followed closely by the British Isles, France, Germany, Poland, Japan, Russia, and China in defense of the Middle East.

Australia, Africa, and Canada refused to participate, leaving only the South American countries to aid the US.

The war ended in 2205 and the results were staggering.

There were no longer fifty states in America. All that remained were the twelves states along the West Coast. From the first bombing, the San Andreas Fault reacted and an enormous earthquake took California into the ocean, followed by Nevada, Utah, and Arizona. The second bombing destroyed the center of the country and the Pacific Ocean along with all the lakes and seas within, pushed even closer inland.

The United States now resembled a small hook with a fish on the end.

Having the good graces at least to bow out once they realized that there was nothing left to fight for, the war ended.

America lost two and a half million people, as well most of their land. Mexico suffered in the bombings, losing thousands of lives as well.

Egypt lost around five thousand, Saudi Arabia, lost a little under one hundred thousand, China lost half the amount the US had lost.

In the end, America, barely having anything left to support themselves with, had to depend on their former enemies in the war, for aid.

When all was said and done, Great Britain took back control of America and renamed it The British Colonies once more.

Everything was rather calm for the next four hundred years. No wars. No problems.

Technology was advancing quickly. There were cures for nearly every ailment. Cancer, Arthritis, even STDs. By 2500 they ushered in the age of the flying car. By 2550, buildings began flying as well.

Nothing could have made life any better.

But something did make it worse.

A Chinese wizard by the name of Cheng Wei, was caught on camera using magic. Knowing next to nothing about Muggle technology, he couldn't pass it off as a fancy sort of trick he was developing. Being of weak will, Wei gave up everything about the Chinese magical world. Out of one billion people, half of China was comprised of wizards and witches.

When China seemed to take it well, other countries began demanding to know if they had magical communities.

Australia joined then. About half of their people were also magical.

Followed by the rest of Asia, all of Africa, Canada, South America, and all the way at the end… came Europe, with The British Isles and The British Colonies admitting to it last.

Tom had no choice after the current Queen, Marjorie Elisabeth III, demanded.

For the next forty years, the awe and wonder of magic, amazed the Muggles.

They tried to replicate it. Found out that they couldn't because if you didn't have magic, then you can't do what the magicals could do.

They couldn't replicate it, so they began testing it to see if it could be weaponized outside of the wizards. No. But it's force when wielded was destructive. There was no way to stop this magic either.

So they couldn't recreate it, nor weaponize it, nor stop it.

With this revelation in the beginning of 2600, several Squibs all over the world, began rising up and taking on positions in the government's. They began campaigns against wizards, witches, and magical creatures. Telling of past wars. Telling of the horrors they knew wizards were capable of.

Fear began to spread.

By 2610 the Muggles turned on the magical world and demanded the deaths of all magical beings.

Currently 8 billion people on the planet, and 3.5 billion of them, were human-like magicals.

By 2615, Harry had had enough of running.

Tom wanted to destroy the Muggles in return, but several other magical communities did not agree. They just wanted peace.

But there was no peace to be found with armed soldiers scouring the lands, looking for the hidden people of magic.

Not everyone was powerful enough to put up wards that held against nuclear weapons.

Australia lost most of their magical community along with 135 of Harry's Great-X8-Grandchildren.

Speaking of their family, Harry and Tom had become rather separated in the last century. Harry made the decision that he didn't want to continue having so many children. Tom took it personally and their marriage was strained from then on.

Harry tried to explain himself, but Tom wouldn't listen.

Now, with World War IV on the way, and a new Goblin Rebellion on the horizon, Harry had had enough.

With skills that he gained over the past six centuries, Harry cornered Tom in their bedroom before work and paralyzed him with a mild version of Harry's venom.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you will listen to me now, because what I have to say is important. Had you listened to me a hundred years ago, our marriage wouldn't have suffered for so long. If you pull your annoyingly attractive head out of your arse, I can tell you what is wrong."

He glared, oh did he put everything in that glare, but Harry wasn't moving on this. He pulled his ADV TAB 2600 from his pocket and began speaking as he read off his list.

"I did the math over and over and I came to an estimation. Compared to the real number, the estimation isn't far off.

I gave birth to 1,028 children. Twenty of them are currently alive. Each of my children have managed about 6 to 10 children of their own, so I used the number six. That means I have 6,168 grandchildren! Each of them managed at least 5 children, so I used the number five. That means, 30,840 great-grandchildren! All of them had at least 4 kids, so I used the number four. That means I have 123,360 great-great-grandchildren! All of them managed about 3 kids so I used the number three. That means I have 370,080 great-great-great-grandchildren! All of them had at least 3 kids so I used the number three again. That means I have 1,110,240 great-great-great-great-grandchildren!

They all had at least 3 kids. So I have 3,330,720 great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren! All of them 3 as well, meaning I have 9,992,160 great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren! And it doesn't end there!

All of them have had at least 4 kids, making it 39,968,640 great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren that I have! Take that and multiply it by 2 and I have 79,937,280 great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren! Multiply that by 2 and I have 159,874,560 great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren! Multiply that by 3 and I have 479,623,680 great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren! Multiply that by 2 and I get 959,247,360 Great-to-the-11th-Power-grandchildren! And I have 2 Great-to-the-12th-Power-grandchildren already!"

Tom was simply looking confused. He probably wondered what it had to do with anything.

"Tom, my estimation for Great-to-the-11th-Power-grandchildren is 959,247,360. The real number is actually, 959,348,949 Great-to-the-11th-Power-grandchildren, Tom!

I have 20 living children, 34 living grandchildren, 79 living great-grandchildren, 182 G2-grandchildren, 204 G3-grandchildren, 234 G4-grandchildren, 237 G5-grandchildren, 690 G6-grandchildren, 68,009 G7-grandchildren, 567,978 G8-grandchildren, 159,890,236 G9-grandchildren, 477,623,681 G10-grandchildren, 959,348,949 G11-grandchildren, and 2 G12-grandchildren, Tom! I have 1,597,500,535 living family members!

Do you get it Tom? We are related to 1.5 billion people on this 8 billion person planet! Our descendants have married vampires, werewolves, giants, veela, goblins, merfolk, and a few fae. There are an estimated 3.5 billion magical human-like people left on this planet and we are responsible for 1.5 billion of them! That's too much! You know what the hell happens when families begin intermarrying! A good amount of our G10 and G11-grandchildren have begun marrying each other from lack of people to choose from. Currently, all of the Squibs who are campaigning against the magical world, are  _our_  descendants!"

Tom's eyes went wide instantly.

"Magic will die, Tom. Our descendants are running around marrying fellow cousins and their blood is too similar. Currently, there are over four thousand Squibs coming from our descendants alone. I want to have your children Tom, but not on Earth. Not when there are too many with our blood. Not when, come another six hundred years, you and I end up being the only magical people left."

Tom's arms started to move and his legs followed suit.

The venom was wearing off.

Harry sniffed a bit. "I can't even remember half of their names."

Tom sighed, "I'm sorry, love. I-I just was hurt. But you have to admit that me asking you for another child and you suddenly screaming 'NO!' in my ear, was a bit harsh though, correct? While I am partially at fault, you could have done a better job at breaking the news to me, especially without the screaming."

Harry froze for a second, before breaking down.

Tom was right. He hadn't been very helpful. Hundreds of years and they still hadn't gotten the whole communicating thing down. Tom was hugging him though. Getting a hug from his husband, after a century of ridiculous fighting over a silly mistake, was like heaven. Tom was warm and comforting.

"Do you have a plan for this?" Tom murmured in his hair.

"I talked to Death."

" _Why_?!"

"Because I'm Death's Master and Death has been and always will be. The knowledge Death has is astonishing. So I asked about possible dimensions, realms, worlds, or even other planes of existence."

"And?"

"Well, it turns out that we can either live on the moon, go to Pluto, ascend to Asgard - Odin wouldn't have a choice - go to a different dimension where you and I exist, but we'd immediately replace them, but only you and I can go for that one, or we use our powers to create a new planet and bring what we want from here, to there."

Tom gave a hum of acknowledgement, "I like the sound of creating a new world and going into a new dimension and replacing our other selves. What do you think?"

Harry sighed, "We don't keep in touch with all of our relatives anymore. In fact we barely see them at all, so if we were to go to this new dimension I don't feel any regret in leaving them behind. and I'm still Death's Master so I'm pretty sure I can get Death to take us back to visit them if it was needed. Creating a whole new planet will probably take a long time and I'm not too keen on doing that at this moment."

Tom nodded in silence for the next several minutes, both contemplating their future actions. If they remained in their own dimension then Earth would soon destroy itself in an attempt to rid the world of magic. But they could leave. Either they take all of their relatives or all of the magicals to a new world they could create or they simply start over fresh in another dimension.

He didn't know if he could actually handle leaving his children and great great too many great grandchildren behind. It wasn't like he got to talk to them. Most of them were much older and had lives of their own. He hadn't even met his great to the 12th power grandchildren.

Harry gave a sigh, "I guess we're going to a new dimension."

"Are we allowed to take anything with us?"

Harry glanced off to the side where are dark figure morphed out of the shadows of their bedroom. There stood Death, the one being that Tom had never wanted to encounter. Tom could feel the cold shivers of fear - an emotion that wasn't very well known to him - running down his spine. He avoided the being's crimson gaze, intent on simply ignoring it for the most part.

"You may only take your knowledge with you," send the Deathly pale creature.

Harry and Tom shared a look. It was for reasons like this that they both had studied up very often on Legilimency and Occlumency and all the new discoveries of both in order to keep up with their mental protection. With the information they possessed on how to do specific spells or specific rituals or how to make money, both could easily overtake this new dimension by storm.

Clasping hands, the couple turned to death. "Give us a few moments."

After locating all of the priceless information that they needed and storing it in their respective mental containers, the two joined hands and waited for Death to make the move.

Harry did not look back, he looked forward. Because this was a new journey and he was going to make sure that this new dimension did not die out because of foolishness. Death created the portal and together, the three of them stepped within.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMSLEONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom are not together in this world. *le gasp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore leads the resistance.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Harry Potter. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

** HERE'S THE SEQUEL! **

* * *

When Harry awoke, Tom was nowhere to be found. In fact, the room he was in, was also not what he expected. If one could even call it a room. It was more like a tent. One of the tents used for people at the Quidditch World Cup. Magically expanded and everything.

Harry hadn't seen something like this in years. The magical world in his dimension had gone past that, making actual houses that were larger on the inside in order to better accommodate space. Tents hadn't been used in centuries, but that didn't mean that Harry couldn't remember them.

He sat up, pulling off the blanket and looking closer at his surroundings. A lot of Gryffindor colors, so obviously this wasn't Tom's bedroom.

Harry stood, realizing that he had been sleeping on a large mound of pillows and cushions on the floor of the tent. They were gaudy and not to his liking. To the side, were several sorts of armor and three different kinds of wand holsters. Harry felt under the pillowed mass, because he usually had his wand close and wouldn't another version of himself do the same?

He found the familiar Holly wand, smiling fondly at it.

Looking around, Harry grabbed the trousers and pants off the small rack and cast a few charms. They weren't rigged to blow, nor were they covered in trackers, nor were they dirty. He slipped both on and looked for a shirt. After not finding one, he transfigured a pillow into a small, black shirt for him to wear and placed a strong illusion over himself to appear more human. He then cautiously approached the slit in the opening of the tent.

It was bright outside and Harry did not know where the bloody hell he was. It didn't look familiar to him in the least. A forest, somewhere. He was surrounded by other tents.

"Harry!"

His nose wrinkled at the familiar tones of Lavender Brown. He turned, finding the girl rushing up to him, smiling at him like he was some sort of amazing person. Her blue eyes were wide and slightly dilated.

"Dumbledore wants to speak with you."

What. The. Fuck?

Going along with it, Harry followed after the excited girl who chattered away like Harry knew what she was talking about. The tent Dumbledore was in, was a bright shade of chartreuse that Harry couldn't help but sneer.

Steeling himself and making sure all of his barriers were in place, Harry entered carefully, eyes peeled for any sign of danger. He'd gotten used to running from danger. The Muggles of his dimension had been rather brutish.

The Master Manipulator was sitting behind a desk that was off to the right. It very much looked like his office in Hogwarts, without portraits lining the walls.

"My dear boy," the man smiled, "how has your morning been?"

Play along.

"I… just woke up, sir."

Don't kill the arsehole until everything is brought into the light.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your morning repast, but I felt it prudent for you to learn of the new intelligence we received from the Ministry."

Dumbledore waved a hand, making a chair appear in front of his desk. harry took the seat.

"Mundungus has revealed that Tom is moving to allow magical creatures to have rights."

Tom? Harry's Tom?

"It is simply not safe for creatures such as Goblins, Vampires, or Werewolves, to not be monitored. But the public seems to think that Tom is right. Our hope of swaying people to the Order is dwindling. We may have to ask for assistance from outside of Britain."

Harry's mind worked to understand. Tom was in a powerful position if he could ask for creatures to have rights. And if people believed him, than no one knew who or what he was capable of?

"And to make it worse, he wants to admit creatures to Hogwarts!"

Harry gasped, hoping to play it like he was supposed to. Dumbledore fell for it, nodding as if he could understand Harry's shock.

"We need to gather as many allies as possible. Tom and his people are easily poisoning the minds of our citizens. The very few families that we have with us, are even beginning to question our methods against Voldemort and his followers."

Harry was curious, because the way Dumbledore explained it it was as if Voldemort was a well-liked person among the people of Great Britain and Dumbledore was trying to prove that he was a bad person. If that was the case, what was going on in this dimension? What was Voldemort popular for and what was Dumbledore trying to achieve?

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, fixing his eyes intently upon Harry's form. "Harry, you are going to need to hasten your training of young Neville. If he is ever to defeat Voldemort, he is going to need to learn a lot faster than he is now. I fear that the End of Days may come sooner than we thought."

Harry gave a small nod, though he was internally trying to rationalize everything he was hearing.  _Neville_  was the one who was prophesied to kill Voldemort in this dimension? Harry knew that Neville had been the other possible Chosen One for the other dimension but he wasn't expecting this. However, at least Harry didn't have to worry about millions of fans and drama this time. At least, not too much drama.

Dumbledore opened one of the drawers in his desk, pulling out what Harry realized was a prophecy orb. Sybil Trelawney's face appeared in the white smoke, saying, "'The one who will defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have sided with the Phoenix, born in the month of July. And the Dark Lord shall manipulate the minds of his followers to his vision and shall bring forth the End of Days if not vanquished. Behold, for power and might are not always right. The loyal shall prevail and the deceptive shall fail.'"

This prophecy was much different than Harry's fake and true prophecies. It did not specify who exactly was the one to defeat the Dark Lord. In fact, the only way to tell if this person was actually Neville, was the fact that he was born in July and the fact that he was born of those who had sided with Dumbledore. That was it. It was intriguing, because the Dark Lord of the prophecy did not sound like Harry's Tom. But then again this was a new dimension and they had replaced their other selves when they came here. So maybe this dimension's Voldemort was a horrible person. Although for Harry, he really didn't want to think that Dumbledore of all people was a good person in any dimension.

"I'll do my best, for Neville."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes doing that bloody twinkling thing that Harry had always disliked. "I knew that I could count on you, Harry."

Outside, Harry made his way to the large tent that he was seeing a lot of people coming in and out of. The morning sky was becoming lighter, going from pink to a nice yellow. Soon it would be blue.

On his way, he was greeted by several people. Most of them he didn't know who they were, but he still smiled and waved at them anyway. A few he did recognize were Susan Bones, Bill Weasley, and Neville Longbottom himself.

"Hi Harry," Neville mumbled, not looking up from his shoelaces. Even in another dimension, Neville seemec to be soft spoken and kind-hearted. "Are we training today?"

"Yes. Dumbledore wants me to up your training."

The other teen groaned very loudly, "You know I hate doing this, Harry. I don't want to defeat a Dark Lord, I just want to sit among the gardens and study the plants. I'm not powerful like you are, I don't have what it takes to kill somebody. Why do he and everybody else have to insist that _I_  have to be the one to destroy Voldemort? It's not like I know anything in order to fight him. Dumbledore won't tell me anything!"

Harry nodded, remembering his own struggle with getting Dumbledore to release any sort of information that he would have needed. You know, before Dumbledore's revelation of being the worlds' biggest arsehole.

"You simply have to do your best, Neville. Is there any indication that you are actually the one that the prophecy speaks of?"

"No! For all we know, it's  _you_. I mean, you're more advanced than the rest of us. You have special training from Dumbledore himself. While the rest of us have to go through classes and tutors every day, you don't because you're already ahead of everybody. If any of us ever actually got to attend Hogwarts you would have already graduated already. The rest of us would still be in sixth year.

Besides, you were also born in July. Nobody else here was born in July except for you and I. I just, I feel like you are the one whom the prophecy talks about, not me."

"But why me?"

Harry had to know the answer. What was so different about this dimension?

Neville gave a sigh, "I should think that as Dumbledore's right hand man, you would have a better chance of facing off against Voldemort then I would."

Damn.

* * *

Tom Riddle found himself sleeping in a very large bedroom. He did not recognize the room, but he did like the color scheme. Very Slytherin. And the bed had such lovely hangings.

The room was decorated quite nicely, very close to his specifications for something that he would want. A soft sound coming from his left, drew his attention. He glanced over, expecting to see his husband.

It was not his husband.

There was a woman laying in his bed, trying to snuggle up to him. She was blonde and unclothed. Tom glared at her immediately, because he was not interested in females and he did not want some strange woman that he did not know, in his bed. He wanted his Harry. Especially after the fact that he and Harry had not had sex in nearly a century and there was a lot of time to make up for.

With a sharp glare, he waved hand, forcing the woman from his bed and across the room in a second. She screamed upon awakening, back colliding with the opposite wall. Tom felt no pity. He did not know the woman and she should not have been in his bed.

"My love?"

Tom sneered, because that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Out," he demanded.

"What? Tommy dear, what has gotten into you?"

Tom would most certainly never allow anyone, not even his Harry, to call him such a horrid nickname. He glared even harder at the woman. Her eyes, which he now realized or green but nowhere near as attractive as Harry's were, were wide with fear. It had been a long time since Tom had seen fear in the eyes of someone when they were looking at him and he found himself liking it quite a bit.

"Are you simple? I told you to get out."

"But-"

"Either get out or I will end you."

"You would  _never_!" she wailed, looking around frantically, but making no move to get up and leave.

Getting frustrated, Tom stood and stalked over to the woman, grabbing her roughly and forcing his way into her mind. He had made it to the new dimension, but Harry wasn't around. According to what he had learned, this woman was his  _wife_? Disgusting. Tom was Headmaster of Hogwarts - he hadn't expected that - and Bellatrix, who was not insane in the least, was the Minister for Magic.

Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were a vigilante group trying to convince the magicals of Great Britain that Voldemort and his friends were evil. Unfortunately, even Tom could see that their rebellion wasn't very well put together.

Raids on homes and villages was no way to get people to join your cause and the Dumbledore in this dimension seemed to be just as much of a fool as the one in the other.

What horrified Tom the most, was the revelation of who his Harry had replaced in this new dimension. Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, two of Dumbledore's best fighters. And Harry, his poor Harry, was stuck on some random plot of land, having to pretend to be Dumbledore's right hand man.

When they decided to come to a new dimension, this had not been a part of the plan.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! I updated a lot of fics today!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor children.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR,[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry was growing extremely frustrated. He wanted his husband, he wanted him now, because he needed sex like he needed air. One hundred years, fourteen days, nine hours, thirty-four minutes, and ten seconds he had gone without sex. That was too bloody long for anybody.

And if his current sexless existence wasn't bad enough, he had this entire drama filled life that he had to pretend. Dumbledore seemed to watch everybody in the Order of the Phoenix. Every person in the camp was always accounted for. Those who went out on raids, were always accounted for. Nobody could go anywhere without telling one of the Officials.

The Officials, were of Dumbledore's best and brightest members. In this dimension, James and Lily Potter were alive. James was the equivalent of an Auror and Lily was the equivalent of a Healer. Alongside them were Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill Weasley, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, and finally, Harry himself.

Harry was the youngest Official in the Phoenix organization and the only person he had to listen to was Dumbledore. Not even his own parents had any say in what he did.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how to feel about all of this. His parents and Godfather were alive, but at the same time they were not his parents nor his godfather. One, he never really got to know his parents at all, so it wasn't like they were being replaced. Also, Sirius and he hadn't known each other long enough to form a very deep relationship, but that did not mean that he wanted this new Sirius to take his Sirius' place.

Dumbledore seemed very particular. It was like he didn't even trust his own followers. Having to keep everybody under watch all the time was too much. The risk of exposure to the people who wanted to stop their group, was obviously a high worry among people but why make everybody so worried? What good would it do to track their movements everywhere they went? It wasn't like the children have anywhere to go. Their parents were part of the stupid group and they had nowhere to go for the recreation tent.

The Order of the Phoenix had existed for the last 20 years apparently. Meaning every child or young adult in the camp had been there for years. They knew nothing about the Ministry or about Hogwarts or Gringotts Bank. So if they happened to try to make a run for it, it wasn't like they knew where they were going. And only people who managed to become Officials, got to learn how to Apparate and go on raids.

Dumbledore had such a tight leash on everybody, that Harry was beginning to wonder who the bad guy really was in this dimension.

 ** _Obviously he isn't good. Did you hear what he said about magical creatures?_**  Marvolo murmured in his mind.

 _ **Yes, which is bothersome,**_  Harry admitted.

_**He can't be trusted. When I ruled the Death Eaters I never did this. These are the makings of a psychopath, Harry.** _

_**I understand, Marvolo, but what can I do? I need to find Tom first and the probability of that happening when I'm being watched all the bloody time is severely low,**_  Harry huffed.

_**I always knew Dumbledore was horrible, muttered Marvolo. He's using his persona as the victor over Grindelwald to manipulate people into believing what he wants them to. People believed me of their own accord. This is pathetic.** _

The Boy-Who-Lived gave a low sigh because this was a recurring argument between he and Marvolo in recent days.

There was no one to talk to. The Ron Weasley of this dimension was an arse who thought himself to be the most important person in the camp besides Dumbledore. He was also a bully to the others. Hermione wasn't around. In fact, Harry was sure that she attended Hogwarts. Fred and George and Percy weren't there either. Ginny was a follower of the extreme. She idolized Harry for his position and was very much like she had been in the first year of their acquaintanceship in his own dimension. Luna was nowhere to be seen.

No one was the same.

Also, he found out that the other him had no friends in the camp, preferring to just train. What kind of teenager was he? The fact that he didn't spend time with his family when he had all the chances, annoyed Harry immensely. He'd have given anything to be raised by his parents. But apparently, Lily and James didn't even raise this Harry.

After some snooping through minds, Harry had learned what had occurred. James and Lily had weak minds.

They dumped their son off on the Dursleys for five years and in that time frame, the other Harry was apparently, abused severely and only when Dumbledore told them to, did they take him away. Young Harry had learned that Dumbledore was the one to convince his parents to save him, so he followed the man's orders to a T. But he apparently didn't know that Dumbledore told them that Harry shouldn't have been raised in the camp and had them put him with Petunia.

In Harry's own dimension, he'd been mildly neglected and emotionally abused, but in this one, there were scars on this new body that was forced to take on his attributes. Scars that came from knives. Scars that Harry's Hydra self couldn't heal at all, which was annoying. The new body had mostly shifted to his match own appearance, but the scars wouldn't fade no matter what.

Harry had been shocked when he was called into the medical tent by Madam Pomfrey and forced into a physical to make sure that his scars from the Dursleys hadn't been acting up. Apparently, the other him had relapses and emotional breakdowns a lot. And with no parents around to do a bloody thing to help him, Harry wasn't shocked that the boy clung to the only adult figure who tried helping him in his young life.

That didn't mean he liked Dumbledore all of a sudden, because the reason all of that happened to Harry's other self was  _because_  of Dumbledore and his manipulations.

Merlin, it did not matter what dimension he was in, apparently Dumbledore was an arse no matter where he went. Harry had to exercise all amounts of control that he had mustered over the centuries of dealing with his children. One does not live for over six hundred years and not attain any kind of patience whatsoever. Especially when they have so many damn living relatives which came from their loins.

Harry just really wanted to see his Tom. Dumbledore ruined everything.

He sighed, fixing his shirt and grabbing his wand.

He was out to train Neville now. The poor teen was in need of a major ego boost. Also, Harry was working behind the scenes to convince him that Tom wasn't the Dark Lord in the prophecy and that Dumbledore was.

It would take time, but he was sure he'd manage it.

* * *

Tom Riddle was getting a feel for everything around him. As the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in this dimension at least, Tom had to familiarize himself with everything in the castle. Was it all the same? Were are the professors the same as they were in Harry's day? Did he even get along with the staff?

So, Tom very carefully, used Legilimency on each and everyone of his colleagues in order to ascertain how well they got along. Severus was the potions professor, not shocking in the least. Basically everybody was the same from Harry's school days. The only different persons were the Headmaster, Tom himself, and the Transfiguration professor. Everybody else, including Hagrid, taught what they had in the other dimension.

He then had a meeting with Bellatrix.

The Black family was mostly alive in this dimension. And a good portion of the Blacks actually had important positions in the ministry. Bellatrix as the Minister, Regulus was the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Narcissa worked as Bella's secretary, Marius worked in the Squib Liaison Office, Dorea was an Unspeakable, and finally, Alphard was an Auror.

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had paid a visit. Apparently, he and his Aurors were in distress over being unable to find Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. The group's last raid had been about a month prior to Tom's appearance in this world. They were worried for any upcoming events.

Tom was frustrated simply because he wanted to see his husband and now he couldn't. They hadn't had sex in a hundred years and he really needed something beside his own hand.

The former Dark Lord growled to himself, because this was not what they had planned.

They probably should have specified what dimension they wanted to go to. For all Tom knew, Death had shoved he and Harry into two separate dimensions and if that was the case, he'd raise all hell over it.

But Tom was trying not to think of that possibility. He didn't want to entertain the thought that he may never see his Harry again, so he fixed his attention on the wife of his other self.

Blonde. He was not attracted to women nor blondes. He was a narcissist and he preferred someone similar in appearance to him. His Harry was the closest anyone had ever come. So Tom was disgusted with his other self. What was wrong with him?

The woman was a sniveling little rat. Worthy of Wormtail's best.

In the memories he'd brutally traversed, he'd seen how unfaithful she was. Even if she wasn't his wife personally, how dare she think she could cheat on Tom Marvolo Riddle and not get caught! With no amount of sadness, he dragged her struggling form to Severus and demanded a truth serum.

"Unfaithful bitch," was all he said.

Severus sighed in what had seemed to be relief, "Thank Merlin you have finally seen it. You wouldn't listen to anyone who tried to explain."

Well then. His other self was an idiot.

The woman's faults were admitted openly and afterward, he took her to the Ministry where he dumped her off on the DMLE, along with a memory of the event, and went to draw up the divorce papers. Now, while he would have just killed her, he had promised his Harry that he wouldn't go around murdering people unless it was to help a greater number of people.

Tom returned to Hogwarts, plans already in mind on how he was going to find his husband.

Perhaps through the Horcrux?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR,[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tom and Harry are actually in the same dimension. Tom is just overly cautious.
> 
> -Harry is playing his part well, but Tom is kind of different.
> 
> -Don't forget, Harry is still Tom's Horcrux and the Horcrux in his head, Marvolo, talks to him.
> 
> -The reason I'm doing a sequel is because my ending to Surge de Hydra has bothered me ever since I finished the story. 34 children in 18 years of marriage? They're immortal so they'd simply live forever and just keep having kids. More and more and more until almost every magical being was related to them somehow and with more children just coming in droves - because I said that Harry never had a singular child, they all came in pairs - there would eventually be inbreeding. And magic would die out. And then I thought, would Harry want to remain immortal after this revelation?


End file.
